


happily ever after

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Harry, American Louis, Blow Jobs, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Drunk Harry, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Meetings, Florida, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, Photographer Harry, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, side Ziam, this is incredibly cheesy so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: "It’s the Peter Pan that I work with most days. Harry got placed with us today and it’s really quite funny to watch him make starry eyes at Peter Pan from behind his camera. As if that would hide anything,” Niall claims with an eye roll, causing Harry to blush even harder.“I didn’t think you’d notice,” Harry responds lamely, suddenly becoming interested in his food again.“Harry, when you like someone, it’s written all over your face. You just kept staring at him.”“That’s my job, I have to stare at him to make sure the photos come out nice.”“You wouldn’t be getting defensive if I wasn’t right,” Niall rebukes, and Harry really can’t argue with that, so he lets Niall have the last word.or, the one where louis and harry work at walt disney world, louis is a character performer for peter pan, and harry's the photographer that sometimes gets to work with him.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i've been working on this for quite some time and i'm vvvv proud of it. i hope you all love this as much as i do!

If there’s one thing Harry loves, it’s his job. 

Not many people can have the pleasure of saying they work at the most magical place on Earth, but Harry does. He spends his days capturing memories that’ll last a lifetime, and really, is there any better feeling than that?

Working at Walt Disney World has it’s cons, however. One of the most notable problems is the ever changing weather. The sun will be shining bright one second, but mere moments later, monsoon like rains will be splashing the streets. Today this is heavily apparent because Harry’s starting out his first day with a new character and it just started  _ pouring out of nowhere _ . 

He really dislikes Florida sometimes. 

Thankfully, he’s photographing Peter Pan today, and Harry’s about a hundred percent sure the location is partially sheltered from the outside. Prior to today, he spent most of his time photographing Aladdin and Jasmine over in Adventureland, which is a far cry from his new spot at Fantasyland. 

Harry arrives at the Neverland map, able to avoid the worst of the sudden storm. He shows up before Peter Pan does, but that doesn’t mean the line to meet Peter is short in the slightest. At least thirty people are standing in line, parents talking amongst themselves and children clutching autograph books to their chests excitedly. 

A group of teenage girls in line noticed Harry, who was holding his camera close to his chest, and they squeal in anticipation. Harry knows this excitement isn't directed toward him, but the attention still makes him feel light inside.

Not too long after Harry’s arrival, the gates open and the people in line turned their heads to get a glimpse at Peter Pan. He’s talking loudly with his character attendant, Niall, who just so happens to be one of Harry’s best friends. Niall gives Harry a bright smile when he sees him, but immediately goes back to his conversation with Peter, who’s telling him about one of his many adventures. 

When Harry finally lays his eyes on Peter, he completely understands why Niall is so enthralled with their conversation. The boy playing Peter has an adorable button nose and gorgeous blue eyes, his whole face animated while he speaks. Harry never got the teenage heartthrob appeal that Peter Pan has, but right now, he’d be lying if he said he isn’t a bit weak at the knees. 

Peter Pan notices the line of people there to see him, and he brightens up, waving wildly at the park guests. He walks passed the Neverland map and over to the first person in the queue. Peter talks quickly, capturing the lilt that the animated version of Peter Pan has. This boy is far too perfect to play the part, mimicking the exact energy and spirit of the beloved character.

Harry watches in amazement as Peter Pan takes the young boy’s autograph book, sitting on the ground to sign his name. He’s so swift with his movements, constantly jumping around and waving his hands that Harry almost can’t keep up. Almost. 

He catches the perfect shot of Peter giving the little boy a hug, and Harry silently cheers at how wonderful the photo turns out. 

Then Harry’s scanning the child’s magicband, and the next guest is approaching Peter. Harry captures all of the sweetest moments, like Peter Pan giving lost boy lessons to small children and attempting to teach teenage girls how to fly. The moments are all clearly sentimental to the park guests, and Harry feels his stomach flutter with Disney magic. 

Peter Pan takes as much time as possible with the guests, answering their questions and offering up his own stories. He’s absolutely charming and terribly convincing, and Harry wants to run home and watch the film ten times over after he clocks out. 

The experience is over quick, since Peter’s meet and greet time is only forty minutes long. After he says farewell to the last guest, Niall ushers him out and Harry follows them back to the gate. 

They enter through the back gate, heading down toward the tunnels. This is only Harry’s first shift of the day, so he knows he’s only got a minimal amount of time until he has to get back out there. He’s glad he’s only staying in one place today, instead of having to travel halfway across the park to see a new character. 

Harry follows behind his friend and Peter Pan, listening to their conversation with no incentive to join the discussion. It’s fascinating to just listen to the boy talk aimlessly, even though the topic is focused on his adventures more often than not. 

“Niall, why don’t you fly to Neverland with me to be the lost boys’ mother? We’d love to hear some of your stories,” Peter says, and Harry admires the boy for staying in character even though guests aren’t around. 

After a thoughtful second, Niall responds, “I don’t think any of my stories will ever top yours, Peter.”

“How about you, then? You know, I don’t think I’ve met you before. Are you a new lost boy?” Peter asks while turning to Harry, tilting his head to the side. His hat falters slightly, and Harry thinks he looks absolutely regal. 

“I believe so. I used to steal with Aladdin out in Adventureland until I found myself in Neverland,” Harry says, playing along with the character's game.  

Peter raises his eyebrows in amusement, “Really! Well, you’ll have to tell me all about it sometime. I’m afraid I’ve got to attend to some business with Captain Hook. I’m a man of my word, and I’d hate to keep the old codfish waiting,” Peter says, then squints at Harry’s name tag, “It was nice meeting you, Harry!”

Then he’s wildly running off toward the character break room, leaving Harry alone in the hallway with Niall. 

“He’s quite the card, isn’t he?” Niall asks, giving Harry a knowing smirk. 

“He’s great at what he does, he had me convinced that he’s actually Peter Pan,” Harry responds, warming up under his friend’s gaze. 

Niall shrugs his shoulders, “It’s all part of the job, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Harry agrees, “But he looks _ exactly  _ like Peter Pan, it’s a bit scary to be honest.” 

“It is,” Niall says, running a hand through his dark hair, “Are we still on for dinner tonight? I asked Liam if he wants to come with and he said sure.”

“Of course,” Harry replies. 

Harry, Liam, and Niall have been a squad since day one. They’d met during their auditions a few months back, when Niall’s hair was platinum blonde and Liam had curls brushing across his forehead. A lot had changed since those days, but one thing that never got swayed was their friendship.

Even though they all worked at the same theme park, they rarely ever cross paths. Liam works concessions over at Aloha Isle in Adventureland, Niall assists characters as an attendant, and Harry gets to capture people’s memories. While it’s practically impossible to work in the same vicinity as Liam, once in a blue moon Harry and Niall ended up with the same character. Today was one of those times, and Harry really wishes it wasn’t. He’s only been around the boy playing Peter Pan for about forty minutes, and his stomach is already dropping every time he thinks about him. 

Harry knows that if Niall picks up on this, which he most definitely will, he’s pretty much making himself available for a night of endless teasing. 

So, maybe he’s really not excited for their outing tonight. 

Soon enough, they’re heading back out into the park, a whole slew of people waiting to meet the child that never grew up. Peter Pan is just as lively as ever, even going as far to try and trade a pair of shoes with a young girl. Harry’s having an absolute blast taking photos of it all, getting an estimate of about eight shots per interaction. 

Somehow, Harry’s able to survive all five of his shifts that day. He’s spending the majority of the encounter trying not to focus on how Peter Pan’s eyes are as blue as the sky, or how he has the most genuine smile Harry’s ever seen. He truly tries to not think about it, but it’s a bit impossible.

The thoughts continue well into the night, mainly when Harry’s out at dinner with his friends. They’re having a conversation that Harry’s really not paying attention to because he’s too busy twirling his spaghetti and definitely  _ not _ thinking about Peter Pan. 

“It’s like every time he’s out there, I lose all sense of human functioning,” Liam complains, resting his forehead against his hand, “Last week I dropped a dole whip on the floor because he was signing a magic lamp. How cute is that?” Liam says, practically squealing. 

Niall coos, then pinches his friend’s cheek, “You’re so adorable when you’re in love, Liam.” 

“I am not,” Liam responds, moving away from Niall’s grasp, “In love, that is. I just think he’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, that’s all.” 

Harry stops twirling his spaghetti, “Wait, are we talking about the Aladdin with the long eyelashes and the dreamy brown eyes?”

Liam responds by groaning and putting his head down on the table.

“I love that guy, he’s so nice!” Harry exclaims, letting his fork clatter to his plate, “Liam, I could talk to him if you want me to. I’m sure he’d love to get to know you.” 

“Absolutely not, that’s a terrible idea,” Liam responds, his words muffled because he’s talking into his arm, “If I wanted to talk to him, I could very well do it myself.” 

Niall shares a glance with Harry, then says, “Just make sure there’s no dole whips around.”

Liam kicks Niall under the table and he shrieks. They continue to bicker, with Niall teasing Liam until he’s blushing, and Harry just watches from across the table, sipping his drink. 

It isn’t long until Niall has his sights back on Harry, asking, “Don’t look so smug, Harry. Should we talk about your crush now?” 

Flushing a bright pink, Harry goes back to his food. He figures that if he ignores Niall’s question (and the tiny crush) it might go away. 

This is proved wrong by Liam’s persistent questioning. Harry silently plots on how he could reach over the table and strangle Liam. Before Harry can deny Niall’s accusation, he speaks. 

“It’s the Peter Pan that I work with most days. Harry got placed with us today and it’s really quite funny to watch him make starry eyes at Peter Pan from behind his camera. As if that would hide anything,” Niall claims with an eye roll, causing Harry to blush even harder. 

“I didn’t think you’d notice,” Harry responds lamely, suddenly becoming interested in his food again. 

“Harry, when you like someone, it’s written all over your face. You just kept staring at him.” 

“That’s my  _ job _ , I have to stare at him to make sure the photos come out nice.” 

“You wouldn’t be getting defensive if I wasn’t right,” Niall rebukes, and Harry really can’t argue with that, so he lets Niall have the last word. 

The conversation isn’t brought up again, but Niall keeps making references toward Harry’s little crush. They typically don’t work together that often, but twice that week Harry’s placed at the Neverland map with his favorite Peter Pan. Of course, Niall happens to be working there too, which makes Harry wish the sun would incinerate him. He tries to keep his eyes off of the beautiful boy, but it’s hard when the boy is as bright as the stars in the sky. Also, Harry wasn’t really lying when he said it’s his job to stare at him. 

It’s just one of the many perks of working at the most magical place on Earth. 

Another perk is having an annual pass, which Harry uses as often as his schedule allows him. Most people usually don’t want to go to their workplace on their day off, but Harry and his friends do. Then again, most people don’t work at Walt Disney World.

Harry boards the monorail to the Magic Kingdom with Liam and Niall. It’s about three o’clock in the afternoon now, so the monorail station isn’t as cramped as it usually is. Harry takes the window seat, knowing he’ll have the nicest view of the castle from there. Liam sits across from him, and Niall stands, holding the safety bar. 

“Please stand clear of the doors,” The monorail speaker says, all three friends chiming in to finish the sentence, “Por favor manténganse alejado de las puertas.” 

They laugh, and Niall says, “How is it that I still get butterflies every time I hear that recording?”

“It’s the Disney magic,” Harry responds, resting his elbow on the windowsill. 

After the trio departs the monorail station, they get their bags checked by security. Moments later, they’re scanning their magicbands and entering the park. 

Since its later in the afternoon, they go on Space Mountain because the line is shorter than usual. Harry and Niall ditch their Mouse ears for the time being, not wanting to lose their merchandise on the rollercoaster. 

It’s a tradition of theirs, to have matching Minnie Mouse ears. Liam refuses, much to their dismay, because he says he’d feel silly wearing them. Harry always makes the argument that they’re in Disney World, an environment that should be judgement free, but Liam hears none of it.

Directly after Space Mountain, Niall leads the boys over to the Mad Tea Party ride. They ride it twice, ignoring Liam’s whining, with Niall controlling the saucer. Harry laughs as tears slip out of his eyes from the wind, and Liam holds a hand over his stomach. 

By time the ride is over, Niall has to lend Liam a hand. If he wasn’t nauseated from Space Mountain, he surely was now. Harry tries to keep the teasing to a minimum, but he can’t help himself.

“If you get sick from the teacups, how do you think you’re going to feel riding Aladdin’s magic carpet?” Harry asks, and Niall guffaws out a loud laugh. 

Liam just glares at him. 

While they’re in Fantasyland, Niall suggests that they go over to the Neverland map to see Peter Pan. Harry immediately notes that this is a bad idea, and in spite of the Orlando weather, he can feel himself sweating. He hasn’t technically visited Peter Pan on his own accord, and he definitely didn’t want Niall around when he did. Even though Harry loved his best friend, Niall had a tendency to be a bit obvious when it came to being around his friend’s crushes. 

Disregarding Harry’s objections, Niall grabs Harry by the hand and they walk over to where Peter Pan meets. He’s with guests currently, doing his iconic crow while children try to imitate the sound. Harry thinks he might die. 

Just as they’re about to get in line, they’re stopped by a character attendant.

“Sorry, this line is closed for the evening. Peter has a big battle with Captain Hook tonight that he absolutely cannot be late to, but he’ll be back tomorrow at noon,” The character attendant that’s not Niall says. 

Harry pouts, and Niall says, “Okay, well, let him know we said good luck!” 

As Harry turns to walk away, he hears Peter Pan speak up, “Hook can wait a few minutes, those are some of my lost boys! Let them in,” Peter demands, pointing the pen he’s holding at the character attendant. 

The character attendant follows the orders and unhooks the rope, letting Niall and Harry into the line. Liam states that he’s going to stay back, more than likely still jostled from the teacups.

Niall teases Harry for the entirety of the time they spend waiting in line. Harry tries to ignore him, hoping that Peter Pan won’t hear his friend’s antics. In between the comments, Niall somehow convinces Harry to ask Peter Pan to sign his Princess autograph book. Niall stops when they get closer to the front, and soon enough, Peter Pan is focusing all of his attention on them.  

“Oh, you have four ears!” Pan shouts excitedly to Harry, then approaches him, cupping his mouth to Harry’s rose gold Minnie ears, “Can you hear me?”

Harry giggles, covering his mouth, “Yes, they work quite fine.” 

“Can you hear me through them, boy?” Peter Pan asks, urging Niall to talk into the ears as well. Harry feels a bit silly, making eye contact with Liam, who’s watching the interaction with a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, yes! I think we should stop talking so loudly, it might hurt little Harry’s ears,” Niall suggests, backing away from his friend. 

Peter moves back too, smiling as he puts a hand behind head, “I suppose you’re right, sorry Harry. So, what brings you to Fantasyland? Did you come to see my Neverland map?” Peter asks, pointing to the map on the wall. 

“Actually, we came to bring you a library,” Niall says, nudging Harry to give Peter his autograph book. Harry hands it over to the boy nervously, the pink princess pen almost rolling off of the pages. 

Peter Pan catches it gracefully, then begins to write, “I bet you didn’t know I can catch almost as good as I can throw. Say, have I ever told you about the time I threw a rock at Ariel?” 

“You have, unfortunately. I can almost hear the poor girl swimming away by the mere mention of it,” Niall answers, eliciting a grin from Peter Pan. 

“Of course she is, she should know better than to splash water on people,” Peter Pan replies to Niall, then he turns his attention back to Harry, “Hopefully we’ll be seeing more of each other,” Pan says with a wink, tapping the end of Harry’s pink pen against his signature. Before Harry has a chance to read what Peter wrote, the smaller boy is pulling him in for a picture. 

Harry smiles for the camera until Peter tells him and Niall to pull a silly face. Niall puffs his cheeks out and Harry sticks his tongue to the side while Peter pretends to pick his nose. Harry anticipates seeing the picture later on his laptop. 

“It was so nice of you to stop by,” Peter Pan comments, giving the pair hugs, “I’ll be waiting to have more adventures with you soon, maybe we can even fly to Neverland!” 

“Goodbye, Peter!” Niall waves, and Harry gives a small hand movement, still a bit starstruck from the encounter. 

The photographer scans their magicbands, and then they’re heading back toward Liam. 

Harry’s autograph book feels heavy in his hands. Niall is gazing at it curiously, silently urging Harry to see what Peter wrote. He opens the book, flipping past autographs from various characters until he finds the one from Peter Pan. There in his blocky handwriting reads ‘up for an adventure? it starts at cinderella’s fountain at seven.’

“Oh, looks like Harry’s got a date!” Niall exclaims, capturing Liam’s attention. 

Liam takes a peak at Harry’s autograph book, then says with a frown, “I’m pretty sure that breaks about ten park rules.” 

“Shut it,” Niall replies, swatting Liam on the arm, “Harry, you  _ have _ to go.”

“Niall, someone could tell me they’d give me a million dollars not to go and I’d still march right over to Cinderella’s fountain,” Harry answers, closing his autograph book. 

Niall squeals, grabbing Harry’s hands. Liam looks equally as excited, but he just grins. The two of them chatter quickly at Harry, but he can barely even focus on their words. He has no idea what the expect when he gets to the fountain, but he guesses he’ll just have to wait and see.

To pass the time, Niall drags them over to Peter Pan’s Flight. Thankfully, their friend Perrie is working the Fastpass line, so she allows them to slip past the sixty minute wait time. Niall and Liam ride together, leaving Harry to ride alone. Still, this doesn’t make their conversation any less audible. 

Harry ignores their conversation, instead focusing on the classic ride he’s adored since he was a child. He tries not to think about Peter Pan and the fountain, but he isn’t triumphant. Going on Peter Pan’s Flight to avoid thinking about the focal point of the ride was probably a bad judgement call on Harry’s part. 

After they depart from their respective pirate ships, the trio head over to Princess Fairytale Hall. They wait in line to meet Tiana and Rapunzel, since the latter is Harry’s favorite. When they finish taking pictures and conversing with the royalty, they go on a few more rides. They sit outside of the Friar’s Nook to pass the time, and when the clock strikes fifteen till seven, Harry realizes it’s his cue to go. 

“Make sure to tell us everything,” Niall insists, one hand on his ice coffee, the other holding Harry’s forearm, “Be home before midnight.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, “Will my Minnie ears turn to rags?” 

“No, but I’ll send someone to come looking for you. I’ll tell everyone you’re my child and you got lost in the crowd.” 

“Somehow that’s even worse,” Harry responds.

“Make sure to text us so we know everything is okay. If we don’t hear from you in thirty minutes, we’ll come looking for you,” Liam says, being the father of the group, like always. 

After Harry bids a farewell to his friends, he heads toward Castle Couture. The place that he was told to go to is directly behind the castle, right across from where the Fairy Godmother meets guests. Harry doesn’t get to be in that area often, but every time he’s there, the surrealness of being so close to the castle overwhelms him. 

As Harry approaches the fountain, he remembers why it’s always been one of his favorite attractions at the park. He’d always admired the attention to detail that went into it, from the crystal blue water to the shield that sits behind Cinderella. It’s quite the hidden gem, and Harry made sure to take a picture of the fountain each time he encountered it. 

Harry’s barely waited two minutes before he feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns around, his eyes adjusting to the bright sunset behind him. A boy stands there, appearing almost like an angel with the sun crowning his silhouette. He looks at Harry with a curious smile and cerulean blue eyes Harry couldn’t forget if he tried. 

“Hello, are you lost?” The boy asks, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“Not anymore, I think I found just what I was looking for,” Harry responds.

The boy blushes, and this is when Harry realizes for the first time, he’s seeing the person behind the costume. When he’s not dressed up as Peter Pan, the boy has caramel colored fringe, and Harry notes that he’s much less energetic now. In fact, Harry thinks the boy might even look a bit shy. 

Harry touches the boy’s arm and guides him over to the shaded area by Castle Couture. The boy follows, and Harry waits a moment for his eyes to adjust to regular lighting again. Also, this is much more effective than standing in the middle of a crowd of people to try and have a discussion. 

“So, what kind of adventure are you wanting to take me on, nameless boy?” Harry asks. 

The boy worked on his bottom lip with his teeth, then gave his response, “Well, you’ll just have to wait and see. Come on now,” He says, grabbing Harry’s hand. 

They weave through the crowd, Harry following behind as the boy leads him over to Adventureland. They pass by the different restaurants and shops, then Harry sees where they’re headed. 

“I thought you made it your life mission to hate pirates?” Harry inquires as they step into the Pirates of the Caribbean queue. 

The boy lets go of Harry’s hand, “Only if they try to take  _ my _ treasure.”

While they wait in line, Harry sends a quick text to Niall and Liam to let them know he’s alright. His friends respond almost immediately, begging for details, but Harry insists that he’ll tell them everything later. 

The wait for the ride isn’t too long, and soon enough the boy is informing the ride attendant that there’s two people in their party. She shows them to their spot, and they wait for their boat. 

“Are you going to let me put a name to that pretty face?” Harry asks, feeling awkward knowing he has nothing to address the boy as.  

“Prince Charming?” He tries. 

Harry laughs just as the gates open. As they’re climbing into their boat, Harry says, “An  _ actual _ name, I don’t want to call you Pan this whole time.”

The boy turns to him, the yellow glow of the room creating shadows on his face. He sticks out a hand as he sits down and says, “Louis.”

Harry takes Louis’ hand and shakes it firmly, not letting go, “I’m Harry.” 

“I know, you dolt,” Louis teases, then shushes Harry as the boat begins its journey. 

They ride Pirates of the Caribbean twice, taking advantage of the short wait time. They don’t get splashed with water either time, causing Harry to silently thank his lucky stars. 

Once they’re out into the park again, Harry asks if they can go on the Magic Carpets of Aladdin. Louis obliges, and they get in line. 

The wait doesn’t take long, and before he knows it, Harry’s cramming into the tiny space next to Louis. They’re pressed together quite uncomfortably, but Harry really doesn’t mind.

The ride starts, with Louis dictating the handle. Harry realizes that this is a mistake when Louis starts dipping them up and down as quickly as the ride will allow him. Harry thinks this might even be worse than having Niall control the teacups. 

Harry breaks the number one rule of heights and looks down to the ground. He’s looking right toward the Aladdin and Jasmine meet and greet spot, a line snaking around the ropes. He spots a familiar pair of heads, and alerts Louis. 

“Hey, Niall and Liam are down there!” Harry exclaims, pointing down toward Agrabah. 

Louis glances over, but misses them, “Harry, if you don’t want me to crash our magic carpet, then I can’t look right now.” 

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis’ playfulness, anticipating seeing his friends again. Louis dips them upward just as they near Agrabah again, and Harry shouts his friends’ names. 

This captures their attention. Niall waves up at Harry and Liam looks absolutely miserable. Harry figures that Niall must have tricked him into going to Agrabah to see if Liam’s crush was playing Aladdin today. Harry sticks his tongue out at his friends, and just as he does this, one of the camels shoots water out of its mouth. 

Some of the water catches of Harry’s tongue, causing him to sputter wildly. Unfortunately for him, Louis saw it all, and he’s laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world. 

“Stop, it’s not funny,” Harry whines, sticking his lower lip out into a fake pout. 

“I thought it was pretty funny. Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to stick your tongue out because you’d catch flies?” Louis asks, “You know, you  _ do _ kind of look like a frog.” 

Harry pouts even more, drawing his voice out, “Hey, be nice.”

“I didn’t say you aren’t cute though,” Louis responds, dipping them down again. 

Harry’s heart races from the compliment, and he finds it surreal that he’s sitting next to this adorably handsome boy on the Magic Carpet ride. Louis has turned his attention back to the handle now, the wind tousling his hair. Harry admires his side profile, but not for long, because Louis looks over at Harry. 

“What?” Louis asks as the ride begins to wind down. 

Harry’s eyes go wide, then he stutters out, “Nothing! I think you’re cute too, that’s all.”

“Oh, Harry, you’re adorable,” Louis says, then pokes Harry’s cheek, leaving his skin tingling from the contact. 

When they get off the ride, Louis takes Harry by the hand and drags him out of Adventureland and passed Liberty Square. Harry trails behind Louis, letting him lead the way down Main Street USA. They pass the shops and round the corner by the Emporium, closing in on the Harmony Barber Shop. 

Harry doesn’t question it, following Louis wherever he was taking him. 

As Louis opens the door to the barber shop, he says, “Did you know that Tinker Bell lends them some fairy dust to put in guests’ hair?” 

Being the Disney fanatic he is, Harry knew this, but never actually got the chance to visit the barber shop. Until now, that is. 

“Hi, how can we help you today?” The female cast member asks, sporting a bright smile. 

“Can we both get some of the pixie dust that Tink left here?” Louis queries.

The cast member obliges, motioning for them to follow her. She instructs the boys to stand side by side and close their eyes. Harry feels Louis brush up against his arm, sending electricity over his skin. 

“Now, make a wish, but don’t think of too many happy thoughts or you might start to fly!” The cast member says, then tips the container of pixie dust over their heads. When she’s finished, she speaks again, “Okay, there you go! Thanks for stopping by!”

Harry catches a glimpse of him and Louis in the mirror before they leave, admiring the silver flecks of glitter in their short hair. 

Louis meets his gaze in the mirror, then asks, “So, what did you wish for?”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true,” Harry replies.

They leave the barber shop, and Louis reveals that the next plan in the adventure is to go to the Confectionary and get snacks. Harry had only been inside of the sugar shop a few times, but each time he’d spent far too much money on sweets. As they neared the Confectionary, Harry was practically drooling at the delicious smell the building emitted. 

When they enter the shop, Harry takes in the pretty pastel colors of the Confectionary. Towering displays held all sorts of multi colored lollipops, causing Harry to feel a sugar rush just by being in their presence. He picked out a rainbow, circular lollipop for himself while Louis peered into the glass case of pastries. Harry heard him ask for a candy apple, asking for it to be cut.

While Louis waits for the apple, he picks up a bag of popcorn and calls for Harry’s attention. He raises an eyebrow to ask if Harry wants it, and Harry nods, his Minnie ears slipping slightly on his head. 

“I’ve got it,” Louis says, pointing to Harry’s lollipop. Harry tries to put up a fight, claiming he can pay for it himself, but then Louis brushes their hands together to take the lollipop, and really, Harry can’t argue against that. 

The apple is cut and passed over to Louis a few minutes later. He pays for the three items and Harry thanks him profusely, knowing how expensive park items can get. Louis waves it off like it’s nothing, then asks Harry to load up the backpack. 

“Where to next?” Harry queries, placing the items into Louis’ backpack. 

Louis uncaps his water bottle and takes a sip, then says, “Well, now we can go out to the hub and find a good spot for Happily Ever After.”

Harry almost drops the bag of popcorn he’s holding out of surprise. Even though he’d been working at the park for ages, he still hadn’t found a chance to see the new fireworks show. He’d experienced the magic of Wishes more times than he could count, but Harry had never seen Happily Ever After. 

“Oh, Louis! I’ve never seen this show before,” Harry says, unable to contain the smile that’s spreading across his face. 

As Harry finishes putting the sweets into the bag, Louis says, “Then I’m glad I get to see it with you. We better get going if we want to get a good spot.” 

They leave the Confectionary, passing by the shops that line the streets of Main Street USA. Harry’s practically floating from pure excitement, overwhelmed by the fact that he gets to experience Happily Ever After with someone so special. 

The hub is practically empty by time they make it to the garden area. They pick a spot closest to the front fence so they can get a good view of the fireworks show. They sit and talk, breaking open the bag of popcorn as the sun sets over them. Harry learns Louis’ middle name (William), how many siblings he has (seven), and what fraction Belgian he is (one sixteenth). 

Before they know it, the sun is falling down in the sky and people are filling up the space around them. They’ve made a hefty dent into the popcorn, and they’re currently sharing pieces of the caramel apple. The castle is glowing a pretty mix of blue and purple right now, and Harry really doesn’t want the night to end. As much as he anticipates seeing Happily Ever After, he’s perfectly content sitting here with Louis. 

“You look cold,” Louis notes, “I wish I’d brought a sweater along, but I was limited to what I wore to work today.” 

“It’s okay,” Harry replies through chattering teeth, “I mean, you can warm me up if you want to,” Harry offers, envisioning how it would feel to have Louis holding him. 

Louis piques an eyebrow, “Really, Harry? On the first date?”

“No!” Harry sputters, “Not _ that _ . God, Louis, there are like, kids here,” Harry says, raising a hand to point out that they are literally  _ surrounded by children _ , “I was suggesting that you held me or something.” 

“You have such a way with words,” Louis teases, but he gives in, scooting closer to Harry. Louis envelops Harry in his arms, which are surprisingly warm despite the January night air. Harry attempts to rest his head onto Louis, but ends up bumping him with his Minnie ears. 

Harry ushers out a quick apology, taking the ears off of his head. Some of the pixie dust from earlier flutters in the air and lands to the ground, as if a way of marking that they were here. Harry snuggles into Louis once again, getting shielded from the wind around them. 

They stay intertwined until the beginning tune of the show plays throughout the park. Harry immediately detaches himself from Louis, grabbing onto his forearm as the overhead voice says, “And they all lived, happily ever after.” 

“Harry, you’re digging your nails into me,” Louis notes, giving Harry an awkward smile. 

Harry retreats, then says, “Sorry, I’m just so excited.”

“Me too,” Louis responds, “You can still hold my hand if you want, just as long as you don’t permanently scar me.” 

“Okay,” Harry answers over the sounds of the music, taking Louis’ hand into his.

They sit like this for the majority of the show, Harry gripping onto Louis’ hand and squeezing it with excitement. Harry watches the show in awe, amazed by the scenes projected onto Cinderella’s castle and the fireworks that match. 

He gets particularly excited when the duet from Tangled starts playing, the floating lanterns making their way up the castle. 

“This is my favorite,” Harry says, leaning closer to Louis. 

Harry turns to Louis, admiring how the lights from the show are illuminating his face. Louis is already looking at him, a slight grin his face. Harry’s heartbeat quickens as he takes in the boys’ pretty features. It’s at this moment that Harry knows his so far gone for this boy that he’s only known for a short amount of time, in true Disney fashion. 

Neither of them speak, and Harry eventually goes back to watching the show. As it comes to an end, he gives Louis’ hand one last squeeze and thanks him for the spontaneous adventure. 

“I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else but you,” Louis says, his facial expression changing to shock when he realizes how bad that sounded, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Louis, there are like, kids here,” Harry says, reiterating their conversation from earlier. 

Louis rolls his eyes, “I take it back, I shouldn’t have asked you.”

Harry laughs, situating his Minnie ears back onto his head, “Well, even if you regret it, thank you for everything. I had a really lovely time.”

“Of course,” Louis replies, beaming, “I’m hoping we get to go on many more adventures. I need some new material to tell to the lost boys.” 

“I can give you my number, so we don’t have to arrange plans through autograph books and fountains,” Harry suggests, trying to prolong the fact that he’s going to have to leave soon.

Louis takes his phone out and hands it to Harry, “Sounds perfect, even though I thought the autograph thing was a cute idea.” 

“Oh, it definitely was. Everything you do is cute,” Harry says, typing his number into Louis’ phone. He adds a pink bow emoji next to his name, then hands him the phone back, “Text me when you get home safe, Lou.” 

“I will,” Louis replies, looking like he wants to say something more, but he holds back, giving Harry a final wave before he turns and leaves.

Harry stands in the hub, completely stunned, as he watches the prettiest boy in the universe weave his way throughout the Disney World crowd. Harry stays amidst the end of the day madness until Louis is completely out of sight, disappearing as quickly as he’d arrived. Harry sends a text to his friends, asking where they’re located.

Liam responds to their group chat a couple minutes later, letting Harry know that they were by the Main Street USA train station. Harry gathers his belongings, then faces the crowd on his own to make it back to the front of the park. 

Niall and Liam are waiting for him once he gets close to them, practically berating him for details. 

“I’ll tell you on the monorail,” is the only response Harry gives them.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! here's the second chapter, i'm so excited to finally give this to you all. i want to note that part of this chapter is in louis' point of view, just so you're not confused. every chapter after this one will continue to be from harry's point of view. i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Harry finds out that it’s practically impossible to get glitter out of his hair.

In the days following the Magic Kingdom adventure, Harry can’t the glitter out from his curls no matter how hard he tries. Three days after the event, which Harry thinks was a date but he can’t be too sure, he’s working alongside Louis once again.

It’s a normal work day until a girl comes up and asks Louis where Tinker Bell is.

“She’s in her cove by the Town Square Theatre, have you seen her yet?” Louis asks, scratching his head over his hat. When the little girl shakes her head, he says, “She’s wonderful, really. I’m sure she’d love to meet you and give you some of her pixie dust sometime.”

Then Louis does the unthinkable.

“My friend Harry must have visited her this morning, he’s got pixie dust in his hair!” Louis exclaims, skipping over to Harry and rustling a hand through his hair.

Harry tries not to look _too_ flustered as the little girl asks him if Tinker Bell will give her pixie dust too. Harry answers, informing her that the fairy has a bunch of it leftover in her cove. The little girl beams, and Harry can’t help but grin as the girl talks excitedly to her parents about visiting the pixie next.

It’s times like these that make Harry love his job. Getting to experience it with the most handsome boy in the world is just an added bonus.

But even though working at Disney World is an absolute dream most of the time, sometimes Harry really dislikes his job.

Today he’s working with Princess Aurora alongside the Castle Wall. Her line is quite long, considering it’s a rarity for the golden haired princess to be seen at the Magic Kingdom. The line is massive, the sun shining extra bright today, and Harry’s over it.

To make matters worse, he’s currently trying to cheer up this baby who won’t stop crying. Harry doesn’t understand how a child can be threatened by the kindest princess around, but he doesn’t question it. The infant has been wailing for about three minutes now, and Harry’s spent two of those trying to cheer her up for the picture.

He and Jesy, Aurora’s character attendant, had tried everything from funny faces to rattling toys in front of her. The stubborn baby continues to scream, and Harry can feel his will to live diminishing by the second.

Just as her disgruntled parents are about to give up, the baby girl magically stops crying. As if a miracle has come upon them, she actually laughs, and Harry fumbles with his camera to take a picture.

The baby’s eyes are focused directly behind Harry, so he turns and glances over his right shoulder. When he doesn’t see anything, he gives the parents a confused look, simultaneously feeling a tap on his left shoulder.

None other than Peter Pan is standing behind him, giving Harry an innocent grin.

“Sounded like you were having a bit of trouble over here, Harry. I thought I might as well try to help out.”

“Well, it worked. Thanks, Peter, you saved the day.”

He sends a slight wink Harry’s way, “Of course. Can I get in the picture with the young lady?”

Harry obliges, watching Peter crash Aurora’s meet and greet. It’s a strange collision of worlds, with Peter Pan bent down telling the baby to never grow up and Aurora noting that the baby seems ready to fall asleep herself. A quick picture is taken, and Peter Pan thanks Aurora for letting him in on the picture.

As Peter Pan is leaving, he secretly slips something into Harry’s pocket. Harry is unable to check it while he’s at work, but when he returns home that night, he remembers the incident earlier and searches for the small object that Louis left in his pocket.

A tiny acorn sits in the palm of his hand. It’s a reference to JM Barrie’s novel Peter Pan, where Wendy gives Peter a thimble, so Peter gives her an acorn in return. These random objects are meant to symbolize a kiss, and that realization makes Harry’s heart beat a little faster.

So next time Harry finds himself scheduled with his favorite Peter Pan, he walks into work with his pocket a little heavier than usual. After a day of flash photography and crinkle eyed smiles, Harry catches Louis backstage as he’s about to clock out.

“I’ve got something for you,” Harry says, pulling the thimble out of his pocket.

He hands it over to Louis, who’s still dressed in his Peter Pan costume. Louis’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he holds the thimble in his hand, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“You know, Tinkerbell and Wendy are going to be very jealous,” Louis responds, a flirtatious hint to his tone.

“Hopefully there will be no hair pulling involved,” Harry replies, then lowers his voice, “Unless you’re the one pulling my hair.”

Louis flushes an even redder color than before. He gives Harry an awkward wave and stutters out, “Don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you. See you later, Harry!”

Then he’s running off, and Harry wonders if he’s overstepped any boundaries. Louis appeared to be absolutely flustered right after Harry made that comment, leaving Harry with more questions than answers. Harry thought he might be misinterpreting the signs, that maybe Louis is just really friendly and now Harry’s gone and made it awkward.

Harry decides to swear off flirting forever. That is, until he talks to Niall later that night.

The trio of friends are having their usual movie marathon, complete with popcorn and sugary drinks. Niall and Harry are ignoring the movie, Niall attempting to soothe Harry through his dramatic episode. Liam is fully engrossed in the movie, only half listening to the conversation his friends are having next to him.

“I made a complete idiot out of myself,” Harry says, voice muffled by the pillow he’s face planted into.

Niall sighs, “You know, Louis told me a completely different version of this same story.”

Harry sits up, an eyebrow piqued in interest, “He mentioned it to you?”

When Niall nods, Harry groans and falls back into the pillow. Niall flicks him lightly on the arm, urging him to get up again.

“Get up, he didn’t say anything bad about you. In fact,” Niall said, lilting his voice, “Well, I really shouldn’t tell you _everything_ he said.”

Harry whines, begging Niall to say more, but he stands his ground.

“Hey, at least you didn’t drop a pineapple upside down cake like Liam did,” Niall changes the subject nonchalantly, finally getting Liam invested in their conversation.

“Still hooked on the dreamy Aladdin?” Harry asks, trying to distract himself from his own relationship problems.

Liam grimaces, “Yes. I feel stupid because all I know about him is that he’s, like, the hottest person I’ve ever seen, but I don’t know when I’d get the chance to talk to him. Aladdin isn’t exactly keen on dole whips to my knowledge.”

“I guess we’ll just have to keep going back to meet him,” Niall responds, “That’s how Harry got Louis.”

“I did not _get_ him,” Harry says, crossing his arms over his chest, “Not yet anyway.”

Niall pats his friend on the back, “Maybe you should talk to Louis about that. I doubt he’d specially plan a date at the Magic Kingdom with just anybody.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Harry says, feeling defensive. He backtracks, then asks, “Was it a date?”

“Oh, Harry, you’re so clueless,” Niall coos, sticking out his bottom lip.

Harry supposes his best friend is right. He hasn’t had much (or any) experience in the romance department, so all of this was quite new to him. Sure, Harry’s had minor crushes before, but none of those feelings were ever reciprocated. Harry doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he thinks he might actually have a chance this time around.

For about a week, Harry didn’t end up working with Peter Pan. Every time he got his schedule for the day, his heart sank when he realized he was with someone other than the bright eyed boy. Harry loved the other characters he worked with, he really did, but no one matched Peter Pan’s exuberance and loveable charm. Also, there was something about watching children meet their childhood hero that Harry could never get enough of seeing.

So when Harry sees that he’s working with Peter Pan again, he’s more than stoked. He hasn’t seen Louis since the incident with the acorns and thimbles, and Harry’s still not sure what to make of that whole ordeal. In the novel, those items represent a kiss, but when it comes to reality, they’re really just small objects.

And as someone who always has his head in the clouds, Harry chooses to believe that he’s stepped into some sort of fairytale. A perfect story where a lost boy with high cheekbones and a heavenly laugh takes Harry by the hand and asks him to run away with him. It’s a silly dream, really, but Harry holds onto it.

Harry focuses on this new dream for the entirety of his shifts, trying not to stare at Louis but failing because, well, it’s his job. Harry’s also trying to forget that his birthday is in a few days, and once again, he’s spending the occasion alone. Liam’s working at Aloha Isle until close, Niall’s been scheduled to attend Ariel at her Grotto for the whole next week, and Harry really doesn’t have any other friends.

So Harry lives vicariously in his daydream, knowing that in some alternate version of reality, he’s completely in love and he’s receiving that love in return.

The next few days pass by quickly, Harry working alongside Aurora once again. On his birthday, he works with Aurora until late that afternoon, ready to just go home and order takeout. He’s in the door of his apartment and on the couch, logging into his Netflix account, when his phone rings. Harry sees who it is and answers immediately, his heart fluttering already.

“Somebody told me its your twenty first birthday,” The person on the other line says. He had a voice that Harry would recognize anywhere.

“Would that person happen to be a certain Niall Horan?” Harry asks.

“Maybe,” Louis admits, “Hey, at least I didn’t need Facebook to tell me.”

“That’s because you never added me on Facebook,” Harry answers. Louis is silent, but couple seconds later, Harry hears a notification ping through his phone. Harry rolls his eyes, then says, “I don’t even have to look at that to know it’s a friend request from you.”

Louis laughs, then says, “I know that was pretty predictable, but how would you feel about a spontaneous trip to Epcot? We could celebrate the big day by drinking around the world.”

Harry hesitates, “I’ve never really been a big drinker, but it surely beats watching Stranger Things until I pass out in front of a box of pizza.”

“While that sounds relaxing, you deserve to do something special for your birthday!” Louis exclaims, “Drinking around the world is practically a right of passage to adulthood. We can stop after a while, it _would_ be pretty overwhelming to hit all eleven countries in one day. Maybe we’ll even stay until Illuminations starts.”

And really, who was Harry to say no to watching his favorite fireworks show with Louis?

They made plans, with Louis offering to come pick Harry up at his place. Harry was practically thrumming with excitement, showering to wash away the grime of the work day. Once he’s dried himself off, Harry dresses for the fairly warm February weather. Even though Florida is disgustingly hot all year round, the current weather today is pretty neutral, just the way Harry likes it.

Harry checks his reflection approximately twenty times before he decides he looks nice. He’s wearing a short sleeve button up shirt with a pair of shorts, flaunting his most comfortable pair of sneakers. Harry’s packing his small Mickey Mouse backpack with water bottles when he hears a knock on the door.  

Harry answers the door, a bit breathless when he sees Louis standing in front of him. His hair is sweeping across his forehead in a way that makes Harry want to run his hands through it. Harry’s eyes are immediately drawn to the roses and card that Louis’ holding.

“Happy birthday!” Louis yells, holding the bouquet of pink roses out to Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry says, taking the flowers into his arms, “They’re really beautiful, you didn’t have to.”

Louis shrugs as Harry lets him inside, “I wanted to.”

Harry fills a vase with water and places the roses inside of it. When he’s finished, Louis hands him the card he brought along.

Harry opens the rose colored envelope, taking out the glittery card. He grins as he opens it, leaning against the counter to read the handwritten note from Louis. Harry admired the boy’s scratchy handwriting, beaming as the note thanked him for being ‘Peter Pan’s favorite (and cutest) photographer.’ When Harry completed reading it, he enveloped Louis in a quick hug.

They pull apart, and Louis asks, “So should we get going then?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Harry says, moving to grab his Mickey Mouse backpack.

Louis drives them to the monorail station, getting a good parking spot since the park is practically empty. Harry’s thankful for this, because while walking around Epcot is a monster of its own, he can’t imagine how difficult it’ll be after a few drinks.

Moments later, they’re boarding the monorail. It’s later in the day, and since more people are leaving the parks instead of entering, they’re alone in their monorail car.

“It’s so weird to be on here without hearing babies crying or parents complaining about the heat,” Harry says, “It’s quite nice, we get to enjoy the view by ourselves.”

“Must be birthday luck,” Louis replies, sitting right next to Harry despite the entire car being open.

They arrive at Epcot not too long after, scanning their magicbands to gain entry into the park. As soon as they’re through bag check, they pass through the entrance plaza and under Spaceship Earth. When they’re almost to Future World, Louis stops walking and touches Harry lightly on the arm.

“Come on, we have to go get you a birthday button,” Louis says, grabbing Harry by the hand.

“Oh my God, _Louis_ , no we do not,” Harry protests, but he knows he’s going to lose this argument. Plus, Harry kind of loves that Louis wants to make his birthday special for him.

Louis takes Harry to the guest relations booth behind Spaceship Earth. This is where they pick up the birthday button, and Louis insists that he needs to be the one to put it on Harry’s shirt. It’s an awkward situation really, they’re standing in the middle of the park and Louis has his hands all over Harry’s chest, and Harry’s really trying to not pop a boner at this family establishment.

Harry swears that Louis is intentionally taking a long time to secure the button because he’s got one hand just _laying_ on Harry’s chest while he puts the pin through his shirt. He snaps the button shut, pressing a hand over it for good measure, and Harry’s melting, but it’s not because of the sun that’s shining above them.

“So, should we start in Mexico or Canada?” Louis asks, removing his hands from Harry.

“You’re the expert here,” Harry responds. “You choose.”

“Canada it is!” Louis exclaims, beginning to walk again, “They have the Torontopolitan at the Popcorn in Canada food cart, I think you’ll like it.”

Harry follows Louis, saying, “I’m not sure how to feel about you having this memorized.”

“Like I said, it’s a right of passage. I did this for my twenty first, and somehow I’ve convinced my friends to try it out as well. I always recommend Canada first, because I got sick when I started at Mexico,” Louis says, then hesitates, “Not to scare you or anything.”

“If I get sick, are you going to take care of me?” Harry questions, his bold side making an appearance once again.

Louis nudges Harry’s hand lightly, “Depends on what taking care of you entails.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Harry responds.

They pass through Future World, bypassing Innoventions and Journey into Imagination as they make their way through the park. Epcot is currently decorated for the Festival of the Arts, which is one of Harry’s favorite displays at the park. Louis waits while Harry stops to take pictures of all the different displays, especially when they near the Canada pavilion.

This is where they have their first drink, a vodka martini made with cranberry and orange juice. They both get one each, Louis insisting that he watches Harry take his first drink. Harry rolls his eyes at how incredibly cheeky Louis is, but he does it anyway.

The drink is fruity and a bit too strong for Harry’s taste, but he continues drinking it anyway. They walk around the Canada pavilion for a while, exploring the sights that the park has to office. Harry’s particularly fond of the garden there, taking tons of pictures of the pink and yellow flowers that adorn the grass. They finish their drinks in the garden, and Harry’s already feeling a bit buzzed.

The United Kingdom pavilion is next. At this point, Harry’s finding everything absolutely fascinating, from the buildings to the flowers that are growing in the tea garden. While Harry admires the architecture, Louis tells him all about his mother, who moved to the states from England when she was a teenager.

He’s giggling at Louis’ stories about his English relatives, and he’s practically keeling over when Louis starts doing a posh British accent. It’s adorably endearing, and Harry’s certain that it’s the alcohol talking, but he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life laughing with this boy.

The Rose and Crown pub is the home of the Welsh Dragon. They enter the pub, and Harry flinches at how ridiculously _loud_ the people in the dining room are being. Louis notices this, putting an a hand on Harry’s forearm as if to make sure he’s okay. Harry insists that he’s fine, and before he knows it, they’ve got two green drinks in their hands, clinking their glasses before they take the first sip.

 

 ♕

By time they’ve reached France, Harry’s eyes are glassy and his laughter has become louder and more spontaneous. He’s only had one and a half drinks, since Louis finished the rest of Harry’s Welsh Dragon. Louis concludes that Harry really wasn’t joking when he said he wasn’t much of a drinker. The boy has barely scratched the surface and he’s practically falling over himself.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?” Louis asks as they’re crossing over the bridge.

“Me? Yeah, I’m perfect!” Harry exclaims a little too loudly, then he leans into Louis and whispers, “But can this be our last one? It’d be pretty embarrassing if I threw up on you.”

“It would, so um, let’s try not to do that,” Louis responds, patting Harry on the back.

He lets his hand linger there as he orders an orange slush for the both of them to share. After Louis gets the drink, he leads them over to a high top table, hesitant to give Harry anymore to drink.

“I’ll just let you try it, you don’t have to drink the whole thing,” Louis insists.

Harry fakes offense, crossing his arms over his chest, “You think I can’t handle it? Because I can.”

“I don’t want you to try and take more than you can handle,” Louis rebuts, moving the drink across the table.

Harry promptly moves the drink back toward Louis with one finger, then says, “Actually, on second thought, I think you might need to help me. I don’t want to be spilling it all over myself.”

“You want me to…” Louis trails off, pointing to the glass with a trembling hand.

“Help me try it, Louis.”

Louis leans across the table, hardly able to focus as he puts the glass up to Harry’s lips, slowly tipping it forward when Harry opens his mouth. This is when Harry flicks his gaze up to Louis, his doe eyes framed by pretty lashes, and Louis swears he’s never seen anything hotter than this boy in his life.

Once he’s done, Louis brings the glass back down to the table, his heartbeat quickening against his chest. The moment is over as swiftly as it began, but Louis doesn’t ever think he’ll be able to get that image of Harry out of his mind.

Harry, however, has shifted gears already, pointing toward the garden’s gazebo as he says, “Louis, Aurora is over there! Can we go meet her?”

“Um, I don’t really think that’s a good idea right now,” Louis replies.

“But Louis, _she’s my favorite_ ,” Harry says with wide eyes.

“I thought Rapunzel was your favorite?”

Harry sighs, looking forlorn over at the princess, “She is, but Aurora’s my favorite right now.”

Louis frowns, knowing that there’s no possible way they could meet the princess now while Harry’s so...out of his element. He hated to upset the boy, especially when his eyes were the size of plants and he kept fluttering his eyelashes as a way of pleading.

Louis lets out a breath, then says, “Next time we come to Epcot we can see her, I promise. It’s getting pretty late, I’m sure they wouldn’t let us in line anyway.”

Harry keeps pouting, but he makes amends by nodding sadly.

A couple moments later, Harry asks, “Next time?”

“Yes, Harry, next time,” Louis replies, “We can make a special trip just so you can meet her.”

Harry brightens up at this, then attempts to get off of the high chair. This is a fatal mistake, because he stumbles forward, catching himself on the table. Harry puts his hands out in front of himself, as if to signal that he’s fine.

“How about we go find somewhere to sit for Illuminations? I’m not sure if sitting this high up is a good idea,” Louis says, only half joking.

Harry agrees, and they end up walking over to the Germany pavilion, taking a seat at one of the benches in front of the lake. Harry immediately snuggles up to Louis, sitting close enough to make Louis’ heart race in anticipation.

“Harry, you’re absolutely sloshed, are you sure you don’t want me to take you back home?” Louis questions after a couple seconds of silence.

“ _No_ ,” Harry answers, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder, “I wouldn’t miss Illuminations on my birthday if, like, cows showed up and stopped the show. Not even then.”

Louis really isn’t sure what Harry’s talking about, but he decides not to question it.

The show begins a short time later, transforming the dark sky into an eccentric display of fireworks. As the fireworks light up the sky with the colors of the world, Louis leans his head on top of Harry’s, watching the show with a tilted point of view. He doesn’t mind, though, because being this close to Harry is better than any firework show he could imagine.

By time the show has ended, Louis has almost sobered up completely. Harry, on the other hand, is sleeping on Louis’ shoulder. Louis wasn’t sure when the other boy had begun to nod off, but now he was fully asleep, his lips parted and eyes fluttering.

Louis pokes Harry in the side, speaking over the exit music, “Harry, we’ve got to get going now.”

Harry opens his eyes a few seconds later, “Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah,” Louis answers.

“You should’ve kissed me until I woke up, like in Sleeping Beauty.”

“I’m not sure how effective that would be in real life,” Louis tries to avoid blushing, even though it’s dark out and Harry can’t see him.

Harry stands up, losing his balance for a moment as he says, “It would be completely effective if you were the one kissing me.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to regret a lot of this in the morning,” Louis responds.

He’s not really sure why he says it, but he hates the way Harry’s sloppy grin falters a little. Louis wants to take it back and kiss the boy square on the mouth right now, but he stops himself, terrified that maybe Harry doesn’t mean what he’s saying. Louis would rather keep his distance to avoid the possible rejection that might come in the future.

“Trust me, Louis, I’d never regret kissing you.”

Those words and the way Harry’s staring at Louis is enough to make him squirm, but he doesn’t say anything more on the subject.

All is forgotten as they exit the park, Louis keeping a tight grip on Harry, who’s clumsier than usual on his feet. Louis thinks it’s comparable to a baby deer walking for the first time, stumbling and slipping all over the place. It’s cuter than he’d like to admit.

They board the monorail not too long after, Louis taking the spot nearest to the window. Other half drunk adults are with them in the monorail car, trying to avoid the bright lights above them. The monorail is cramped compared to how empty it was earlier that evening, and Harry takes full advantage of this in his drunken state.

“Hi, this is my boyfriend,” Harry says, causing Louis’ stomach to drop.

Louis puts a hand on Harry’s knee, addressing the girl standing in front of them, “I’m sorry about that. My b- _boyfriend_ is a bit of a lightweight, if you can’t tell.”

“And it’s my birthday!” Harry exclaims a bit too loudly. About half of the monorail glare at them, because it is pretty late, after all.

“Happy birthday,” The girl responds kindly, giving them a sweet smile, “Best of luck to you two, you’re quite the cute couple.”

Shortly after giving the stranger an expression of thanks, the monorail reaches its destination. Harry’s winded down now, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder. Louis doesn’t want to ask the boy to move, but he knows they have to get off the monorail now.

“Can you carry me?” Harry asks from his seat, looking up at Louis with starry eyes.

“I wish I could,” Louis responds, chewing on his bottom lip, “But we’ve got to walk down to the car, then I’ll bring you home.”

With a whine, Harry gets up from his seat. Louis keeps a tight grip on Harry’s arm to keep him steady, leading him off of the monorail. The walk from the monorail station back to the car isn’t a long one, even though it feels much worse than it is because Louis isn’t only supporting himself, he’s also got a very tipsy Harry leaning into him. Harry’s babbling the whole way back to the car, currently rating the drinks he had in order. Louis listens, somehow smitten with this dork.

Once they’re back to the car, Harry asks to lay in the backseat. Louis obliges, waiting for the boy to make himself comfortable in the backseat before he starts driving. On the way back to Harry’s apartment, Louis continues to glance at the rearview mirror, admiring how the streetlights shine over Harry’s sleeping face. It’s a pretty sight: his cheek smushed up against the backseat, his eyelashes fluttering, his lips parted open. Louis wants to see it for the rest of his life, but he knows if he keeps staring he’ll end up driving off the road.

Much to his dismay, Louis eventually has to wake Harry up. They arrive back at his apartment not too long after, Harry still yawning in the backseat. Louis parks the car and tells Harry that they’re back at his home.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes, “Are you going to carry me inside?”

“Well, I guess I can try,” Louis says, taking the key out of the ignition.

He gets out of the car and opens up the back door for Harry, who’s making grabby hands at Louis. Louis suggests that Harry gets on his back, but realizes how terrible of an idea this is once the drunk boy actually attempts it.

After a bunch of kicking and slipping, Louis manages to hold Harry’s legs under his arms, Harry’s arms around his neck. Harry closes the car door, floundering a bit when he almost loses his balance, but Louis’ tight grip saves them from any accidents.

They take the elevator up to Harry’s floor, and Louis lets Harry off his back once they make it back to his apartment. Harry fumbles with the keys a few times before Louis takes matters into his own hands, opening the door for Harry.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Harry asks once they’re inside.

“Sure, I can sleep out on the couch,” Louis replies, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

Harry nods, walking toward his bedroom. Louis follows him, making sure he doesn’t somehow hurt himself. Harry insists that he’s fine, grabbing himself a pair of pajamas and disappears into the bathroom. He comes out a few moments later, dressed in a t shirt and a pair of shorts.

“You can borrow some of my clothes to sleep in,” Harry says while pointing toward his dresser, “And I’ve got new toothbrushes in my bathroom, you’ll have to find them though. I’m too tired,” Harry finishes, falling face first onto his bed.

“Okay,” Louis says, quiet as he picks out a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt for himself from Harry’s closet. Louis knows they’ll be entirely too large on him, but it’s better than sleeping in his clothes.

“Can you stay here with me?” Harry asks from his position on the bed, startling Louis.

Louis turns around, saying, “Harry, sweetheart, we’ve already established this.”

“No, like,” Harry pats the spot next to him in bed, “I mean here. In my bed, next to me.”

While the offer is tempting and yes, Louis _would_ like to sleep next to Harry, he knows the boy is slightly intoxicated and he might not be thinking straight. Harry’s awkward, adorably so, but this forwardness isn’t like him.

So Louis declines, saying, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Pulling his best sad puppy face, Harry responds, “Why not? Are you upset you won’t be able to be the little spoon?”

That wasn’t the reason Louis didn’t want to share a bed with Harry at all. If anything, Louis wanted nothing more than to hold Harry and play with his hair until he fell asleep.

In all honesty, Louis is scared that Harry's going to wake up the next morning and realize everything he’d said the night before, ultimately regretting his drunken decisions. Louis thinks it’s completely plausible that he’s been misinterpreting simple friendship for something more, but he can never be too sure.

“No, because I know I’d be the big spoon,” Louis responded, moving closer to Harry’s bedroom door, “Maybe another time. I’ll take the couch for now.”

Harry whines from his bed, his face smushed into his pillow. Louis bids him a goodnight, to which the boy responds with another groan, and Louis closes the door between them.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's finally here! right on time too. i want to say sorry for taking so long to get this out, but i've been working my hardest to try and get this as perfect as i possibly can. i want to say thank you to everyone who has read this so far, to natalie for kicking my ass in gear (not only for this fic, but always), and for whoever waited for this. i hope it's worth the wait!

Two Advil and a glass of water sit on Harry’s nightstand. It’s the first thing he sees once his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he’s more than happy that his bedroom curtains aren’t open. His head doesn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would, but nonetheless, he’s grateful for the pain pills that sit there waiting for him.

Harry takes the pain pills, finishing off the glass of water. He gets out of bed and heads to the restroom, using the bathroom and then brushing his teeth. Harry catches his reflection in the mirror, realizing that he looks like hell right now, but there’s nothing he can really do to fix that.

When he’s putting his toothbrush back, he notices that a second, blue toothbrush sits on his counter. He checks the trash, finding the packaging discarded, and Harry assumes that Louis must have spent the night. The thought of Louis leaving things at his apartment makes Harry grin to himself stupidly.

Harry flips off the bathroom light and exits to the living room, finding Louis sitting on Harry’s couch. Louis’ holding the remote control and he’s switching between channels when he spots Harry, giving him a bright smile.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Louis says.

“Good morning,” Harry responds, rubbing his eyes lightly, “Thanks for staying over, and for the Advil.”

“Of course! Niall stopped by this morning to bring you some birthday donuts,” Louis says, “There’s only ten left, though. He made himself comfortable took two for the road.”

Harry laughs, because not only is that typical Niall behavior, but Niall only lives a few minutes away, so why he’d need two donuts for the ride home is beyond Harry. Harry doesn’t understand how Niall stays so thin yet he eats so much, but there is a lot he really doesn’t understand about Niall.

“Sounds like him,” Harry replies, heading toward his coffee pot, “What do you like in your coffee?”

“Nothing, I don’t like coffee,” Louis admits, “I’m more of a tea guy myself, really.”

Harry makes a mental note to buy tea next time he’s at the grocery store.

Once his coffee is ready, he pours creamer and sugar in it, and asks Louis if he wants anything. When the older boy declines, Harry walks into the living room with his Rapunzel coffee mug in hand.

This is when he notices that Louis is wearing one of his t shirts. It’s a couple sizes too big on him, hanging loosely across his shoulders just enough that his collar bones show.

When Louis notices him staring, Harry asks, “Is that my shirt?”

Louis wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion, “You told me I could borrow it last night. Don’t you remember?”

Harry tries to recall this, but he has no luck. In fact, he doesn’t really remember much past the England Pavilion. He recalls seeing a bit of Illuminations and waking up in the car, but everything else is pretty fuzzy.

“I don’t,” Harry responds regretfully, “How far did we go?”

Louis sputters, “ _What_?”

“Um, at Epcot. How many countries did we get to?” Harry answers, heating up under Louis’ shocked stare.

“Oh,” Louis laughs nervously, “We got to France, so three countries. You were pretty far gone after England, though.”

“I told you I was a lightweight,” Harry jokes, but for a second, a flash of something Harry can’t place swims over Louis’ face. He laughs afterward, then agrees with him.

Louis clears his throat, then stands up from the couch, “I guess I’ll leave you alone now, thanks for letting me spend the night.”

“Thanks for the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Harry replies, upping the ante. Harry thinks he might still be a little drunk by his sudden inclination to flirt with Louis, but the pounding in his head tells him otherwise.

“Of course, I had a lovely time,” Louis answers, then gestures down to the clothes he’s wearing, “Do you want me to give these back now?”

Harry waves his hand in a nonchalant manner, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll wash your clothes and give them to you next time I see you.”

Louis smiles at this, then says, “Right, well, I’ll see you later.”

Harry works on his bottom lip, nerves tingling at the bottom of his stomach. He thinks fast, grabbing his denim jacket off of the back of his dining chair, and yells out for Louis to wait. Louis turns toward Harry, giving him a questioning look.

“Here, it’s cold out,” Harry says, handing Louis the denim jacket, “Wouldn’t want you going out and getting sick because of me.”

“Thanks,” Louis says, shrugging on the coat that’s entirely too large for him, “Not sure if you’ll be getting this back, it’s quite comfy.”

“That’s alright, it looks better on you anyway,” Harry says, then pats Louis on the shoulder, “Now get out of my house.”

They exchange goodbyes, and then Louis is gone, leaving Harry to wonder what exactly occured the night before. Harry concurs that he’s probably overthinking this and nothing major could have happened, but then again, he’s never gotten so drunk he couldn’t remember the night previous. It’s thrilling and terrifying all at the same time, which is kind of how being with Louis feels.

Falling in love reminds him of the first time Harry’s parents took him and Gemma to Walt Disney World. He was only nine years old, and at MGM Studios, the whole family insisted going on Tower of Terror. Harry had done everything but fainted to try and prevent entering the haunted hotel, but the tightening grip of Gemma’s hand kept him from leaving. He recalled promising that if he went on the ride, he would keep his eyes closed the entire time, horrified at what he might see if they stayed open.

Once strapped in to the ride, however, Harry had somewhat overcome his fear, bouncing in his seat from nervousness or excitement he didn’t know. Harry kept his eyes open the entire time, being glad he did when the elevator rocketed up to the top of the building and the doors overlooking the park opened. He saw the MGM Studios water tower across the park, the sea of people below him enjoying the Florida weather, and the Chinese theatre. This is the moment where Harry realized that sometimes there’s nothing more exhilarating than being utterly terrified and unsure of what tomorrow holds.

So maybe that’s why he’d become so drawn to Louis in the first place. The boy is handsome and kind and practically a fever dream embodied, but he’s also confident and brilliant at the same time. Harry’s afraid, but he needs to find the courage to open his eyes and see the whole world in front of him.

For the next two days, Harry finds himself working back in Agrabah with Aladdin and Jasmine. On the latter of these occurrences, the Aladdin that Liam has been crushing on is there. Harry spends the whole afternoon concocting a plan in his head, playing matchmaker to get the two to meet each other.

He devises a plan during his last shift. It’s a simple one, but it’s all that he’s got.

Aladdin and Jasmine finish up their meet and greet that evening, giving their last guest a hug goodbye. Their character attendant leads the group to the gate, ushering them in before closing the door behind them. Harry’s turning off his camera, staying closer to Aladdin than usual.

Once they’re down in the tunnel, Harry taps Zayn (the man who’s playing Aladdin) on the shoulder, “Hey, do you want to go get a snack with me once you’re out of your costume?”

“Depends on where it is,” He replies, already taking his wig off.

“Just up at Aloha Isle. I didn’t want to go alone and I figured you’re probably pretty thirsty,” Harry says, doing his best to try and convince him.

Zayn sighs, “I’m a bit tired of being in Adventureland today.”

“Please?” Harry begs, one move away from bringing out the pout, “It’ll take a couple minutes at the most. Plus, I’ve heard there’s someone there that likes you.”

Hook, line, and sinker. Zayn piques an eyebrow in interest, and Harry knows he’s got him now.

“Meet me back here after you get changed and we can go, okay?” Harry asks, and Zayn nods, heading off toward the character dressing room.

A few moments later, Harry meets Zayn in the hallway, both dressed in their regular clothes. Harry silently hopes that no one in the park will recognize Zayn as Aladdin, because it’ll more than likely get them both fired. Harry never said his plan was well thought out.

They go through the tunnel, Harry preceding Zayn up the stairs. Once they hit daylight, Harry opens the gate for himself and Zayn, subtly trying to hide their appearance from park guests. They weren’t supposed to be entering the park without permission, and they definitely shouldn’t be doing it right after their shifts ended.

“Harry, I’m pretty sure this is violating about twenty park rules,” Zayn says, trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. Harry thinks he’s acting more like a devious criminal than someone who plays a thief at Disney World, but he doesn’t bring it up.

“You know, Liam says that exact thing to me sometimes,” Harry replies, “You two would be perfect for each other.”

The pair get in line behind the few park guests that are ordering. Harry’s ogling the menu like it’s the most interesting thing in the world, and soon they’re moving closer to the front of the line. Liam spots Harry and Zayn while he’s waiting on another guest, his facial expression immediately turning sour.

“That’s him, the one who looks like he wants to murder me right now,” Harry notes to Zayn.

“I’ve noticed him before, he stares at me quite often and then pretends like he wasn’t looking. It’s quite endearing, actually,” Zayn says.

Harry genuinely can’t believe this is actually working.

When it’s almost their turn to order, Harry takes out his wallet and hands a few dollars to Zayn, “I’ve got to use the restroom really quick, if you could order me a vanilla pineapple float that would be great, thanks!”

Then Harry’s sprinting off toward the bathroom, leaving Zayn to be alone with Liam. If Liam didn’t want to strangle Harry before, he surely wanted to now.

Harry uses the restroom, washes his hands, then spends an incredible amount of time adjusting his hair in the mirror. He spends about three minutes wasting time in the bathroom before he goes back out into Adventureland. Harry locates Zayn sitting on one of the benches, the drinks sitting beside him as he types something into his phone.

“I’m back,” Harry announces, taking his drink off of the bench, “Sorry, I was about to pee myself. Did you meet Liam?”

“Who else’s number would I be putting into my phone right now?” Zayn asks, locking his phone with his thumb.

Doing his best to not start celebrating in the middle of the park, Harry replies, “That’s so great! I’m happy for you guys.”

“Me too, he’s pretty charming when he’s not dropping dole whips,” Zayn answers, “Not exactly something I’d admit to someone when first meeting them, but it’s pretty cute to know that he likes me that much.”

 _Oh, Liam_ , Harry thinks with a smile.

Harry joins Zayn on the bench and they finish their beverages together. Harry tries not to pry for information, but he can’t help himself. Zayn talks about Liam with a slight flush to his cheeks, so Harry assumes this is a good sign.

If only he could have this type of courage when it came to Louis.

The two boys discard their empty cups, heading back toward the gate. Zayn keeps a watchful eye as Harry opens the gate, both of them slipping in quickly to avoid being caught.

Once they’re back down in the tunnel, Harry’s gathering his belongings, ready to go home. Even though staying late was for his friend’s benefit, Harry feels like going home and diving into a pint of ice cream while watching romantic comedies.

The next few seconds, however, throw a wrench in that entire plan.

“Happy belated birthday, Harry! Sorry I couldn’t tell you last week, but better late than never, right?” Jade says from across the room, removing her makeup.

“Wait, you just had a birthday?” Zayn asks, and continues speaking when Harry nods, “Would you happen to be Louis’ Harry by any chance?”

Harry freezes, the sentence completely surprising him. He’d never made the connection that Louis might know other people throughout the park, but Harry realizes this is silly since they’re all working at the same place. Also, did Zayn just ask if he _Louis’_ Harry?

“What?” Is the only response that Harry can muster out.

Zayn ignores the question, “Yeah, he was telling me about you. You guys went to Epcot for your birthday? You got blasted and told a bunch of strangers that Louis is your boyfriend? You’re that Harry!”

Harry blinks rapidly, “What.”

“He told me about it the day after. What a small world this is,” Zayn continues, then stops once he notices how pale Harry appears, “Hey, are you okay?”

No, he most definitely was not okay. For one, Zayn had just gotten the god damn ‘It’s A Small World’ song stuck in his head. Secondly, Harry’s not really sure if he’s having a fever dream or he’s processing this information from Zayn correctly.

Apparently, Harry had gotten so sloshed that he told random people that Louis is his boyfriend. Zayn is also referring to Harry as if the latter statement is a fact.

“Just a little confused, that’s all,” Harry answers slowly, “Did Louis really say all that?”

“Yes? What, did he not tell you how embarrassingly cute you are when you’re drunk? Because I had to hear about it for like, three hours the other night. Listen, power to you for capturing his heart, but you two are sickeningly sweet.”

Harry feels as if he’s going to faint.

“Do you know if he’s working today?” Harry asks.

“I think so, why?” Zayn responds, “He should just be getting off now, we usually clock out at the same time.”

Harry barely hears the end of the sentence because he’s halfway out the door. Harry’s feet are moving faster than his brain is, unsure of what he’s doing, but he knows he needs to do it now. Harry runs frantically through the tunnel, passing by cast members and characters getting ready for their meet and greets.

He spots Niall, who gives him a bizarre look. Harry yells out a greeting to his friend, his feet not slowing down. Harry needs to find Louis before he leaves the park, or he might never find the courage to talk to him again.

As Harry approaches the section of the tunnel beneath Fantasyland, he’s completely out of breath. The door to the dressing room is wide open, so Harry walks in, the adrenaline rushing out of his veins as he finds the room empty.

To his knowledge, Peter Pan is the only character that would be utilizing the dressing room at this time. Harry’s heart sinks, thinking that he’s lost the sudden rush of bravery that’s overtaken him, until Louis walks right through the doorway.

“Harry?” Louis questions in surprise, “What are you doing all the way over in Fantasyland?”

“Looking for you,” Harry answers, “I thought I’d missed you.”

Louis knits his eyebrows together, “You almost did, I came back because I forgot my sunglasses,” Louis says, moving over to the vanity to retrieve his glasses, “Why? Is everything okay? You seem really out of breath.”

“Yeah, except I probably need to spend some more time running on the treadmill,” Harry jokes out nervousness, rubbing his hands together, “But I’m here for a reason. Can we talk? In private?”

“Of course,” Louis asks, still confused.

Louis closes the door to the dressing room, leaving them alone in the tiny space. Harry lets out a shaky breath, knowing that these next few minutes can make his dream come to life.

Harry looks at Louis as he waits expectantly, his facial expression unreadable. Harry’s internally panicking, wishing he could run right out of the door and never see Louis again, but he has to do this. He deserves his own happily ever after.

“That night at Epcot, did I say anything strange on the monorail? Particularly something about you being my boyfriend?” Harry asks, picking at his fingernails.

First he’s silent, then Louis lets out a really forced, awkward laugh. Harry waits impatiently, thinking that he could probably run a few laps around the park with the amount of pent up energy he has.

“You might have said that,” Louis confirms.

“Oh,” Harry replies, staring at the ground because he’s unsure of what to say. He decides on asking another question, “Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“Because I was afraid you didn’t mean it, that maybe you were just talking out of your ass because you had a few drinks,” Louis admits, “I didn’t want to mention it in case I was being too hopeful, thinking that maybe you liked me too.”

Harry looks up at Louis, his eyes searching over the other boy’s face. If facial expressions are anything to judge by, Louis is terrified, appearing more like a thunderstorm rather than the sunshine he usually is. While the pair have had some vulnerable moments, Harry’s never seen Louis like this, so open and afraid of the unknown.

It’s admirable to see, because Harry could barely get a proper sentence out the whole time they’ve been having this conversation. This instance only amplifies the feelings Harry has for Louis.

“How could you ever believe your feelings aren’t reciprocated?” Harry inquires, stepping forward and closing the space between them, “I’m constantly making a complete fool out of myself in front of you because you make me so happy I feel like I can’t control myself. When I’m around you I can’t focus on anything else, I thought that was pretty obvious.”

“Trust me, it is,” Louis teases, “But I kept thinking maybe I’m over my head and this is just how friends act.”

Harry shakes his head, “Friends don’t feel the way I feel about you.”

Then Louis is blushing, looking down to the floor. Harry takes in Louis’ long eyelashes and his nose and his suddenly awkward demeanor and he really can’t believe this is happening right now. Harry can’t resist the urge to kiss Louis much longer, so he leans in to do just that. Instead of meeting the other boy’s lips, he’s got Louis’ index finger on his mouth, stopping Harry from going any further.

“I don’t want our first kiss to be in a dingy dressing room,” Louis says, his finger still on Harry’s lips, “I want to give you something better than that.”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Harry protests, “As long as I’m with you.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

Harry shrugs, “You still like me, though.”

“Exactly, and that’s why I want to make you feel special,” Louis says, poking Harry’s cheek, “Just give me a little bit of time and trust that our first kiss will be somewhere perfect.”

“You’d do that for me?”

Louis laughs, his perfect, loud laugh that Harry wants to hear for the rest of his life, and he says, “Harry, I’d try to lasso the moon if you asked me to.”

“Then go find a rope and do it,” Harry teases.

“Emphasis on the try,” Louis responds, giving a slight eye roll.

Harry shrugs, his face sore from grinning so much, “It’s the thought that counts.”

“Don’t worry, Harry, I’m going to give you the best first date ever,” Louis says, holding out his pinky finger, “I promise you.”

And keep his promise he did.

On Valentine’s Day, Harry woke up to a text from Louis telling him to get ready for a trip to the Magic Kingdom this evening. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes, because _of course_ Louis would ask Harry on a date on Valentine’s Day. Harry somehow knew that he and Louis were going to be the cheesiest couple around, and he was ready to embrace that title wholeheartedly.

Louis picked him up during the late afternoon, giving Harry a bouquet of roses yet again. Once they were set in a vase, they headed over to the park, belting out the lyrics to duets the whole way to the Magic Kingdom. The Orlando traffic was quite terrible considering the holiday, but for the first time, Harry didn’t mind because he was singing in perfect harmony with his favorite person.

At the Magic Kingdom, Louis informs Harry that their first stop will be in the dining room of Cinderella’s Castle.

“You’re kidding me,” Harry says in disbelief.

Louis shakes his head, “Nope, I got us dinner reservations for the royal table.”

“How were you able to swing that?” Harry asks in astonishment, knowing how difficult it can be to get reservations for the castle, especially around the holidays.

Louis shrugs, giving Harry a princely smile, “I’ve got friends in royal places.”

This statement proves itself true once they’re inside of the castle and meeting the lady of honor herself. They talk to Cinderella about magical pumpkins and her prince charming before they take a picture with her, and Harry’s practically buzzing with excitement. Dining in the castle always seemed like a far off fantasy to Harry, but so did falling in love with Peter Pan. It’s funny how the world works sometimes, Harry thinks.

Inside the dining room, they get placed at a table next to the windows overlooking the park. They both receive plastic swords from their server, and they order different meals so they can split them. Harry about jumps out of his chair every time one of the visiting princess are announced, especially when it’s announced that Rapunzel is present for a special visit.

When each of the princesses come around, they take turns taking pictures with them. Harry’s ecstatic when he sees Rapunzel, hugging her twice and talking about floating lanterns for a small eternity. Rapunzel insists that the boys try to imitate Eugene’s smolder, and Harry laughs as Louis pulls an incredibly silly rendition of the famous smolder.

Princess Aurora’s visit is also something for the history books because Louis tells her that Harry’s practically another sleeping beauty. Harry gets fake embarrassed, and Aurora lets out a sweet giggle, unsure that anyone could sleep longer than her.

“Trust me, this boy will give you a run for your money. Harry can fall asleep anywhere,” Louis insists, grinning as he teases Harry.

They’re finished with their food by time the princesses are done making their rounds. Rapunzel even dashes back to their table for one last hug before the couple leave, and then they’re off, heading toward the spiral staircase of the castle tower.

“Louis,” Harry says, stopping once they’re down the first set of stairs, “Kiss me.”

Louis stops and turns around, the sun shining through the mosaic window painting his face in bright colors. Harry knows for sure that this is the moment, alone on a staircase in Cinderella’s castle. His heart pounds in his ears as Louis moves closer toward him, bringing a hand up to cup Harry’s cheek.

Then it’s like the fireworks are happening early, but instead of being outside of the castle, they’re in Harry’s veins. Louis tastes like what Harry imagines magic would taste like if it was palpable. The kiss is soft and short, and Harry knows that Louis was definitely worth the wait.

And once they kiss, it’s like they physically can’t go five minutes without kissing again. After they exit the castle, Harry asks if they can take a ride on the Haunted Mansion. Louis obliges, taking Harry by the hand and leads him over to Liberty Square.

Once they’re out of the stretching room and they’ve boarded the ride, they’re kissing in the dark. They only pull apart when they know other park guests will be able to view them, not wanting to be caught making out in plain sight. They enjoy ignoring the creepy demeanor of the ride in exchange for a makeout session so much that they go on the ride three times, hardly detaching themselves from each other the whole time.

By time they get off of the ride, Harry’s lips are swollen and Louis’ is no longer sweeping across his forehead, but rather it’s sticking up in various places. Harry laughs when they hit the sunlight and he drags Louis over to the side, fixing his hair like he had it before.

“Do you think it’s obvious that we made out the whole time?” Louis asks as Harry messes with his hair.

“If it wasn’t before, I think the hickey forming on your jaw will give us away,” Harry responds, removing his hands from Louis’ hair to give him a kiss on the cheek.

After the Haunted Mansion, Harry insists that they go on Peter Pan’s Flight. They make the short walk back to Fantasyland holding hands the whole time, openly displaying that they’re together. The interaction makes Harry want to bubble over with happiness, but he tries (and fails) to keep his cool.

As they’re about to get in line, Perrie spots them and waves them over. Harry’s grateful that his friend is working the Fastpass line once again, because even though he loves Peter Pan’s Flight, the wait time can be excruciating.

“My favorite lost boys deserve some special treatment,” Perrie says, letting them through the line.

On the ride, Harry points out all of the Peter Pan animatronics to Louis, claiming that they made a ride based off of him. Louis goes along with it, telling Harry stories as if he were talking to park guests. Harry’s enthralled in Louis’ adventures, even though he’s heard them a thousand times, and he’s willing to hear them a thousand times more if it means he’s by Louis’ side.

Then they’re exiting the ride, Louis lending Harry a hand as he steps off of the pirate ship. They make their way around Fantasyland for a while, taking a ride on Prince Charming’s Regal Carousel. The majority of the other riders are all under the age of five, but Harry never minded being the tallest child in the bunch.

Louis insists that Harry picks out which ponies they go on, so Harry obviously goes for the ones that have flowers painted onto their saddles and manes. He and Louis sit beside each other on the brightly colored ponies, and Harry snaps a candid picture of Louis when he’s not paying attention, capturing the straight bridge of his nose and his dazed facial expression. Louis spots him as soon as Harry takes the picture, and jokingly covers his face to avoid anymore unwanted pictures.

After the carousel ride, Louis turns to face Harry as they’re move away from the ride.

“Just one more surprise,” Louis says, holding a hand out for Harry to take, “Do you trust me?”

Harry intertwines his hand with Louis’, giving it a little squeeze as he responds, “Yes, of course.”

This leads to Louis bringing Harry toward the castle out of Fantasyland, approaching the blocked off passageway to Tomorrowland. Harry gives Louis a confused look, but Louis insists that Harry be patient.

Moments later, Harry spots Leigh-Anne walking up to them through the passageway. She’s got a set of keys in one hand, and she’s waving them over with the other.

“Hey, you two,” Leigh-Anne says, working the key into the gate of the barricade, “Get in before anyone sees you.”

Louis drags Harry into the forbidden area, and Harry’s more confused than ever.

“I wanted to give you the best view of the fireworks, and what’s better than being somewhere with no one else around?” Louis claims, letting go of Harry’s hand as they reach the wishing well.

Harry searches Louis’ face, taking in his suddenly shy smile and his long eyelashes. He’s speechless now, unable to believe that someone this wonderful had come into his life. Harry wants to kiss Louis senseless right now, but Leigh-Anne is still hovering, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Try and keep it PG okay? I don’t want to lose my job because of this,” Leigh-Anne interrupts the moment, then retracts her statement, “Okay, maybe PG-13, but don’t be too loud. This _is_ a family environment, after all.”

She turns to leave, but then comes back to give them one final warning, “Also, clean up any messes you make. No one can know that you’re here, and under the circumstance you get caught, you’ve never heard of a Leigh-Anne Pinnock.”

“God, Leigh, we’re not _animals_ ,” Louis sasses, “We’ll be good boys.”

“You better be, or I’m going to make your lives miserable,” Leigh-Anne retorts, pointing a finger at the couple.

Once she’s gone, Louis and Harry take a seat in front of the wishing well so they can get a view of the castle. This secluded area beats sitting out in the hub with hundreds of people, and Harry couldn’t ask for anything better than this.

The show starts not too long after, and they watch in silence until Harry nudges Louis halfway through the ‘friendship’ section.

“Can you tell me what you wished for that day at the barber shop?” Harry questions, having a feeling that he already knows the answer.

“Harry, you know that if I tell you it won’t come true.”

“But what if we make it come true?” Harry asks, watching the bright colors wash over Louis’ face, “Because I think you know exactly what I wished for.”

“Do I?” Louis asks.

Harry gives Louis a serious expression, locking his green eyes with Louis’ blue ones, “I wished for you, Louis.”

And in an instant, they’re attached to each other once again, Harry’s trailing kisses across Louis’ neck, not wanting to do anything but kiss this boy for the rest of his life. Louis gives in to the gentleness of Harry’s lips for a few moments, then lightly lays a hand on his forearm.

“Harry, _Harry_. We’re in a very public place right now,” Louis says, even though he very obviously doesn’t want Harry to stop.

Harry blinks at Louis with wide eyes, “But I want you.”

Louis bites his lips, appearing like he was considering the idea in his head. Harry gives him one more peck on his jaw before he speaks.

“Let’s go back to your apartment,” Louis decides, and Harry retreats.

“I don’t know if I can keep my hands off of you that long,” Harry responds, tracing invisible patterns onto Louis’ leg.

“ _Jesus_. Okay, as tempting as that sounds, I don’t want to get us to get banned from the parks for life. Maybe we can continue, um, whatever we’re doing somewhere else?” Louis says, becoming more breathless by the second.

Harry nods eagerly, and then they’re off, sneaking around to try and bypass the barricade without getting caught. The fireworks are still going off full force, so luckily for them, the exiting crowds haven’t started to thicken yet.

They exit the park and board the monorail without a problem. On the monorail, Harry practically sits in Louis’ lap, their legs pressing together in the crowded space. Louis keeps shifting uncomfortably in his spot, and Harry’s practically dizzy with anticipation, loving that he’s having this type of effect on his boyfriend.

While the drive to the park was magical in its own right, Harry didn’t think he’d be able to last the ride home. Harry was silently praying that the Orlando traffic wouldn’t fuck them over, because he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay in this car alone with Louis without making a move.

He figures they’ll just have to take it one step at a time, because before he realizes it, the monorail is coming to a stop at the station. Harry gives one glance to Louis, who’s already staring at him with wide eyes and a slight grin, and this is when Harry knows it’s going to be a long ride home.

 ♕

Harry didn’t realize his hands were shaking as bad they were until he was struggling to get his keys into the lock of his apartment door with only one hand. His other arm was completely immobilized due to the fact that a very eager, very touchy Louis was attached to his left arm. Louis’ legs were knocking into Harry’s and he had his lips on Harry’s neck, making it very hard for Harry to breathe, much less open the fucking door.

After what seems like ages, Harry somehow manages to get the door open, wasting no time to get himself and Louis inside of his apartment. Louis stays attached to Harry’s body, taking it to the next level by grabbing the younger boy’s face with his soft hands.

“Thank God, I thought we were never gonna make it home,” Louis exhales breathlessly, his suddenly lower tone making Harry’s stomach flip incessantly.

He felt Louis’ forehead make contact with his own, feeling his hot, rapid breathing fan across his face as he caresses his hands down Harry’s chest, running his fingertips lazily against the soft fabric of his shirt. Louis knows  _exactly_ what he’s doing as Harry struggles to breathe, closing his eyes and leaning his head back slightly as Louis kisses at the corner of his mouth, humming into his skin.

“I’m a guest in your apartment, aren’t you gonna treat me like one?” Louis asks, piquing an eyebrow.

Harry rolls his eyes at this, then takes Louis’ hand and leads him to his bedroom. He flicks the light on, silently grateful that he’d taken the liberty to clean his room this morning. Harry all but shoves Louis onto the bed, the older boy bouncing down on top of Harry’s mattress.

Louis blinks up at him with slightly blown pupils, his blue eyes wide with mischief and pure fucking euphoria. Then he’s running his tongue along his bottom lip as Harry quickly lifts his shirt off over his head.

“Wait, are you telling me I don’t get to be the one to get you naked?”Louis queries, sitting up quickly.

Harry smirks at that, tugging his jeans off of his legs as he says, “Maybe next time.”

Once he’s undressed, Harry climbs over Louis, knees pressed against the mattress as he hovers above Louis.

“Like you said, you’re my guest tonight, and I’m gonna treat you that way, just like you asked,” Harry says, watching Louis’ cheeks flush a dark pink, his Adam’s apple bobbing against the pale skin of his throat.

Harry can tell that his sudden abrasiveness is getting to Louis, if the tent in his pants is anything to judge by. Harry takes this realization as his chance, placing his palms down on either side of Louis’ body, balancing his weight on his hands as he leans closer. Louis is sitting up on his forearms, his chest rising and falling with anticipation.

“Do you trust me?” Harry murmurs, suddenly aware of how fast his heart is pounding against his rib cage, so fast that it almost hurt.

Louis merely stares at him in response, his eyes never leaving Harry’s as he nods slowly, giving Harry a faint smile.

“More than anything.”

As much as Harry wanted to tease Louis by taking his clothes off slowly, caressing his skin while doing so, he can’t find the patience within himself to prolong this anymore. Louis’ clothes come off in only a few moments, despite the fact that they were both fumbling to do it at the same and their hands kept knocking into one another’s, but somehow, that made the situation much more real and honest.

Once Louis is undressed, he’s even more beautiful than Harry would’ve ever imagined; Louis’ skin is practically silk, stray freckles sprinkled along his olive skin like stars in a galaxy. Harry can’t help but run his hands across his skin for a moment, fingertips tracing invisible lines down his chest and stomach.

He barely notices Louis’ breathy moaning until he notices him arching his back, his hands gripped on Harry’s waist as a way to bring them closer together. Harry meets Louis’ eyes, becoming aware of the golden flecks in Louis’ eyes, reminding him of the rare times when stars are visible during the daytime.

“Come on, don’t tease me like this,” Louis whimpers, and Harry’s pretty positive he’s never heard something so beautiful, so delicate in his life.

Harry smirks a bit, lifting his hands from Louis’ skin as he watches him sink back down to the mattress. Harry raises an eyebrow, humming a bit before lowering his head back down.

“Well, as long as you say please,” Harry says.

The gasp that came from Louis’ mouth then was absolutely sinful, loud and sharp and beautiful. Harry gazed up slightly, keeping his plump lips ghosted above the head of Louis’ cock. He continued to tease Louis, rubbing his bottom lip against the tip, wetting himself with Louis’ precome. The older boy groaned as if to tell Harry to hurry up, but Harry didn’t listen.

“Use your words,” Harry says, still dangerously close to Louis’ cock.

Louis gulps, tortured by the prolonged wait as he says, “Please.”

Harry’s satisfied, because even though he loves seeing Louis in this state of complete arousal, he’s dying to finally be intimate with him.

Without warning, Harry takes Louis into his mouth, taking the length of him in until Harry’s full of him. He hears Louis groan from above him, and suddenly, Louis’ hands are in Harry’s hair, softly guiding him down the length of his cock.

Harry wraps his lips around Louis’ cock, bobbing his head in harmony with Louis’ hands in his hair. Each time Harry finds himself coming closer to the top, he runs his tongue across Louis’ tip, eliciting heavenly moans from the boy each time. Much like Louis’ laughter, his moans are something that Harry wants to hear for the rest of his life.

Harry pulls off of Louis with a small pop, opting for jerking him off instead. Louis whines at the missing wetness of Harry’s mouth, but still appreciates the swiftness of his boyfriend’s hand.

Harry jerks him quickly, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the tip of Louis’ cock. Harry’s watching Louis intently, drinking in the way he’s closing his eyes and biting the inside of his cheeks. Louis is bucking into Harry’s grasp, practically desperate to get off at this point.

When Harry can tell he’s close, he goes back to sucking his cock, taking it as far as he can into his mouth. He can feel Louis becoming restless beneath him, his hands once again searching for the curls of Harry’s hair. Louis attempts to stutter out a sentence, but fails, and Harry pulls off of his cock just as Louis is cumming, coating Harry’s hand and Louis’ torso with come.

As Louis is coming down, Harry makes eye contact with him and licks the come off of his hand, causing Louis to groan.

Louis motions for Harry, “Come here, it’s your turn.”

“Where do you want me to come?” Harry asks.

He feels dizzy when Louis points to his face, looking dazed from being completely fucked out.

Harry crawls over Louis, positioning himself so he’s sitting above the older boy’s chest. Louis puts his hands on Harry’s thighs, gripping them slightly as he gives Harry a slow grin.

Harry wraps his hand around himself and begins stroking. It doesn’t take long for Harry’s stomach to start to bubble over with arousal because he’s just sucked off the hottest boy on the planet, and now he’s practically drowning in his blown pupils and swollen lips.

He gets especially close when Louis removes on hand from Harry’s thigh and starts to stroke Harry as well, running a thumb over the tip of his cock. Then Harry’s coming, painting Louis’ flushed cheeks and nose with white streaks, Louis sticking out his tongue to try and catch some of it.

After this, Harry sits above Louis for a moment, taking in his sweaty hair and his lazy smile. He gives him a kiss on the nose, saying, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis responds, returning the favor by giving Harry a kiss on the lips.

Much to Harry’s dismay, he knows he has to get up and go get a washcloth because the layer of come between them is becoming quite gross. He goes to the bathroom and returns with a washcloth, taking the liberty of cleaning off Louis’ torso.

Once he’s done, Harry lays besides Louis in his bed, snuggling close to his side.

“I’m sorry I got so bossy,” Harry admits, biting his lower lip, “I don’t know where that came from.”

“Truth be told,” Louis starts, adjusting himself so he’s closer to Harry, “I kind of liked you manhandling me.”

And if Harry weren’t so exhausted, that statement might have pushed him over the edge. But right now, he just wanted to lay here with Louis, melting into his warm grasp.

They stayed quiet for a while, holding each other in tangled sheets, embracing the cool breeze that Harry’s fan was sending down. This moment is practically dreamlike, so much so that Harry’s convinced he must have stepped into some sort of wonderful fairytale.

“How are we going to work together now?” Harry wonders out loud, “I’m not sure I’m going to be able to just stand there and take pictures of you without wanting to kiss you all day.”

“Good question. How are you going to stare at my ass in those tights without popping a boner?” Louis asks, resting his hand in Harry’s hair.

Harry maneuvers his head so he’s looking up at Louis, “I think I’m going to have to put in a request that I can’t work with you anymore, because it’s going to be practically impossible.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to sabotage you every time you’re working the castle wall,” Louis jokes, playing with Harry’s curls once again, “They’re going to have to move Aurora back to Epcot because Peter Pan won’t stop crashing her meet and greets.”

“Or they’ll just fire you.”

“I suppose they could, but they’d lose the cutest Peter Pan they’ve ever had,” Louis responds, and Harry hums in agreement, pressing his cheek up against Louis’ chest.

They stay intertwined until they fall asleep. Harry experiences a dreamless sleep, because all of his daydreams and fantasies that used to seem so far away were starting to come to fruition. He had a job he loved, a great group of friends, and a boy with eyes the color of an ocean he’d willingly drown in.

For now, Harry’s certain that he’s on the road to having his own happily ever after.


End file.
